


Heimweh

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Nathan were out in the forest when they became aware of eyes on them. Five minutes later Sam said: "Jesus that is a big cat." Things surprisingly enough, went uphill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heimweh

**Author's Note:**

> For annsfinks
> 
> Loosely set in the same AU as Brother's Keepers. So both the bros are merpeople and Elena is a shifter.

Sam and Nathan were out in the forest when they became aware of eyes on them. 

The lake they were staying at on their impromptu camping trip, was clear-watered and calm. Many years ago they had found it and it was many miles outside the city. No road led to it, only a badly overgrown trail. They had walked here and it wasn’t often that anyone else stumbled upon this place. It was altogether peaceful, quiet, the only one missing was Elena, who hadn’t wanted to join them. Something about working on something. Nathan hadn’t pressed. They all needed a little time alone occasionally. 

Now Sam and Nathan were swimming through the clear water. The sun was out and it would be rather unfortunate if some hikers were to stumble upon them. There just was no way anyone looking out over the lake wouldn’t spot them and the way the sunlight reflected off their scaled fishtails. 

Their tent was a couple of yards into the woods as well. Hard to reach from inside the water and with a lack of a pair of legs. 

Of course they could just shift in the water, too. Even if that would mean flashing a bunch of strangers. Nathan was pretty sure that Sam didn’t particularly minded or cared about that bit, if push came to shove. Whoever was watching them had something to see in either case.

They stilled, hiding their tails underneath the surface and only moving them a little to stay afloat before they looked around.

A flash of surprise raced through him and he grabbed onto Sam’s arm. “Oh crap,” Nathan said. 

“Jesus that’s a big cat,” Sam said beside him and indeed it was. A really big cat with black patterned fur. It was a leopard, Nathan realized, which was not native to this region. Not at all.

“Is there a zoo around?” Sam asked. The question didn’t sound as if he meant it. He crowded a little closer to Nathan. 

“I don’t think so,” Nathan replied, eyes on the cat. It wasn’t moving, sitting there at the edge of the lake. Suddenly Nathan was glad that they had chosen to swim out towards the middle of the lake where the water was deepest. 

The leopard had it’s front paws primly on the ground in front of it, sitting on it’s butt. It’s tail was lazily swiping back and forth across the forest floor. Occasionally the tip would brush against the water. It looked, for a lack of a better term, friendly, or at least calm. 

“What’s it doing here?” Sam said and Nathan felt Sam’s tail brush against his as his brother placed himself between Nathan and the cat. Nathan rolled his eyes a little and rounded his brother until he was at Sam’s side again. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Watching us, it seems,” Nathan said. His voice lifted a little in excitement. So far the cat failed to show any signs of aggression and interest bullied the alarm out of the way.

“You think it considers us fish?” Sam’s voice still sounded a little alarmed. 

There was a snuffling sound from the leopard, as if a fly had flown into it’s nose, and Nathan exchanged a look with Sam.

“Well, I think we’d be a little big as far as snacks go?” Nathan couldn’t help how his voice rose an octave in question. The cat didn’t move. It was unnerving, the way it was watching them.

“Nathan, what are you doing?” Sam hissed when Nathan swam closer. His webbed hand briefly caught Nathan’s arm but he shrugged him off.

“It’s just sitting there. I don’t think it means any harm,” Nathan pointed out. The tip of his tail brushed over his brother’s belly and Sam slowly inched after him, still frowning.

“Are you kidding me? We have fishtails, it probably thinks about how it can get us out of the water without getting it’s fur wet,” Sam said. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sam. It’s just a cat,” Nathan scoffed.

“A pretty big cat,” Sam grumbled, but Nathan felt him at his back when he moved closer.

“My point exactly. I bet it’s fluffy.”

That got him a deadpan look that made Nathan snort. The cat made another snuffling sound. They were only two yards away from it.

“I don’t know where I went wrong with you,” Sam said.

The leopard didn’t move when he reached it. _Her_ , he decided, it looked like a her judging by the build. If Nathan could even tell by the little he had read about leopards. Which wasn’t much.

She had beautiful and surprisingly warm looking brown eyes for a predator, even though her pupils were slits to protect her sight against the bright sunlight. She lowered her head slightly when he swam up to her side and Nathan only hesitated briefly before he lifted his hand. The fur really was soft under his hands.

“Hello, beautiful,” Nathan said.

There was a soft rumbling coming from her throat when he scratched her behind the ears. Her eyes fell closed in pleasure. Nathan had never thought about how the behavior to behind-the-ear-scratches might differ between the different types of cats. There was no denying that this particularly leopard was purring. It was endearing.

“Huh,” Sam said behind him. He swam up to Nathan’s side and his arm curled around Nathan’s waist as he eyed the big cat. The leopard still didn’t seem to care. There was something nagging at the back of Nathan’s mind. 

Something caught Nathan’s eye and just as suddenly his stomach turned to lead. He trailed his hand down the leopard’s chest to the necklace that hung around it’s neck. He hadn’t really seen it before, but up close it was undeniable Elena’s necklace, the leather cord with his ring that he had given her as a gift so many years ago.

“Fuck,” Sam uttered beside him. His hand tightened on Nathan’s waist and his other gripped the edge of the ledge. 

“Elena?”, Nathan whispered and caught the leopard’s eyes. No wonder her eyes had been so familiar to him and she so friendly.

The fur rippled under his hand, receding until it was only normal human skin against his palm. He had his finger hooked into the necklace and Elena put her hand over his, when she was finally capable of human speech again. Sam and Nathan watched her with open mouths. 

“Hey Nathan,” she said sheepishly. She was nude, comfortably yet worried.

“You’ve been keeping secrets,” Nathan said dumbly. There was nothing else that came to mind. Beside him, Sam was quiet.

“As did you,” Elena said, avoiding the issue. Sam continued to hold his tongue, but he pulled himself against the edge and rested his arm on the grass. Nathan saw him loosely wrap his hand around Elena’s ankle, just seeking contact. A tiny bit of tension seeped out of Elena’s shoulders and Nathan forced himself to relax.

“Yeah,” Nathan said. “So, you’re a shifter? Why didn’t you tell us?”, he asked. There was a tiny bit of hurt visible in his voice and Elena avoided his eyes, sought out Sam’s instead.

“For the same reason you didn’t tell me that you’re a merman,” she finally said, guilt coloring her entire posture. 

Nathan reached out and wrapped one of his arms around her middle, pulling her closer and letting her curl around him. He nuzzled her chest. “Not the time?”, he finally ventured and her hand carded through his hair. Some more tension left her. 

“Or the place,” she agreed.

“Did you miss us?” Sam asked.

Elena squirmed a little on the spot. Nathan found himself a little distracted by her nudity. They hadn’t been a thing, the three of them, that long. He had long since become used to Sam’s naked body, seen so often it was familiar in any situation. Elena was another matter.

“You’re not a were-cat, right?” Nathan teased, as if the sun wasn’t shining down on them, still high in the sky.

Elena snorted. “No,” she said. Thumb and forefinger tugged at Nathan’s hair and he smiled up at her.

“But it’s the full moon tonight,” Sam pointed out, eyes twinkling.

This time Elena scoffed. “That wouldn’t explain why I spend all of yesterday walking here,” she said. The hand that wasn’t buried in the hair at the back of Nathan’s skull reached for Sam and carded through his hair. He leaned into the touch with an easy grin.

It was a lot of miles to walk. “All the way?” Nathan asked and she shook her head.

“No, I took the bus for a part of it.”

Nathan tilted his head to the side. “The full moon is just a coincidence then,” he said.

“It is, but yes, I missed you two and as a leopard it’s less easy to not go after my instincts,” Elena admitted, eyes on the ground. 

“Which were to be with us?” Sam asked. Slowly, his thumb rubbed back and forth against Elena’s calf. The touch seemed to reassure Elena.

There was a beat of silence following the question, before Elena said, “Yeah.”

Their smiles softened and Nathan laid a hand on the back of Elena’s neck, kissing her gently. Then he let himself fall backward into the water.

Elena _shrieked_ when her body hit the water.

Nathan laughed and Elena sputtered when her head broke the surface again only moments later. 

Sam held up his hands when she glared. “It wasn’t me,” he yelped. A lazy motion of his tail brought some distance between them when Elena used the freedom of her arms to lightly hit Elena around the head.

“You!”, she laughed, before she wrapped her arms around Nathan’s shoulders. Nathan held her around the waist and grinned.

“I’m sorry, Elena, I just couldn’t resist,” he said and kissed her again, because she was warm in his arms and he couldn’t not.

Sam came closer again and dropped a quick kiss on her shoulder from behind.

Elena pushed back from Nathan and he let her go, moving his tail to follow her, just because he could and because he loved being close to her. She trailed a hand over his scales when he circled her. Lightly, he let his fin brush against her thigh.

Then it was Sam’s turn to embrace her from behind. Nathan could hear him whisper to her.

“Want to go for a swim?”

Elena dropped a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Only if you won’t let me drown,” she said. 

“As if I would ever,” Sam said solemnly, laying a hand over his heart. Then Sam moved his fin and they dived. Nathan swam after them. This lake was a clean one and it was possible to see for a couple of yards. Nathan let his second eyelid slip over his eyes as he followed them, felt Elena touch his waist when he went past them.

They resurfaced and Elena relaxed against Sam’s back as he swam circles with her. They swam until Elena began to shiver.

“Want to go back to the tent?” Nathan asked and rubbed her back. 

“Do you think you have something to wear for me? I thought about clothes at first. but it didn’t seem… important for a while,” Elena sounded sheepish again and Nathan took her from Sam, letting her lay on his belly as he swam on his back towards the edge of the lake where their tent was hidden among the trees. He kissed her and she shivered in his arms, undulated against him with her legs around him.

“Yeah, I think we can find something for you,” he said. He could feel himself stirring just from having her so close. Sam looked over to him and Nathan realized that his brother was just as affected. His eyes were on her as well.

Nathan placed Elena on the edge of the lake and _shifted_. Sam heaved himself up beside her. Their lips met as Elena pulled him close. Then they both stood and the next time Nathan looked at them, Elena was up in Sam’s arms, legs wrapped around his waist while he supported her weight with his hands underneath her ass. 

They, or rather Sam, was walking them towards the trees. From his place still in the water Nathan couldn’t see what he did with his hands but he could hear Elena’s resulting moan.

He hurried after them.

“Hey, way to just leave me back there,” he said when he had caught up to them with three long strides.

“First comes first served or wasn’t it like that?” Sam asked innocently which earned him a light swipe across the back of his head from Elena before she turned to Nathan, apologetic expression on her face.

“He does have a point,” she said, before breaking into pearls of laughter.  
Sam snicker into her shoulder and Nathan was suddenly struck with how gorgeous they looked together, both naked with the light of the sun casting shadowy leaves onto their skin.

“Very funny, guys,” Nathan deadpanned. Elena held out her hand to him, from her perch wrapped around Sam and Nathan took it, let himself be pulled against them and stealing first a kiss from her, then from Sam. Nathan trailed his palm down Elena’s back, down to where he found Sam’s fingers shallowly dipping into her. Carefully, Nathan let his own fingers trail over the back of Sam’s hand and rubbed his thumb against Elena’s perineum.

Elena caught his mouth again and Nathan slipped his tongue between her lips, before they resumed their way towards the tent.

In front of it, Sam set Elena down on her feet. Then he crawled into the tent on her impatient gesturing. Nathan snorted when she slapped Sam’s ass and his brother let out an indignant noise. That was his wife. It was one of the sides she loved about her.

Nathan laid his hand on the back on her neck and she wrapped her arms around him again for a brief kiss.

“You coming or not?” Sam called from inside the tent and Elena and Nathan broke apart. Elena laughed into his chest.

“That’s the plan, Sam!”, Nathan called back.

“Can it.” Sam sounded sulky, which probably wouldn’t last long once they had joined him.

Next it was Elena’s turn to crawl into the tent and Nathan took a moment to get the tube of lube that he had stashed among their essentials. 

Inside the tent, Elena and Sam were lying pressed against each other, hands roaming and lips locked together. A small thrill went through Nathan and he closed the tent flap behind him. Their entwined feet bumped against him and Nathan laid down on Elena’s other side. He let the lube drop above their heads, before nipping Elena’s shoulder. Briefly, he let his own palm slide over Sam’s flank. He was already half-hard, just like Nathan.

Elena’s breasts were soft against his palm when Nathan cupped, playing with the nipple and biting her neck. A small moan escaped her and Sam’s free hand slid over Nathan’s back, pressing them closer together and sandwiching Elena between them. Nathan couldn’t see what Sam was doing with his other hand, trapped between their bodies but whatever it was it teased another moan out of Elena.

With a last shudder Elena pushed Sam a little away from her. Her breath came out as a pant when she struggled to her knees and pulled Sam up after her until they were kneeling in front of each other. Sam wasted no time in letting his hand trail between her legs again. There was a grin on his face. His other roamed over the rest of her body as his fingers went to work. 

Elena’s mouth fell open and for a moment Nathan expected her to curse him.

One of her hands was on Sam’s chest, pinching a nipple before sliding down towards his cock. Her other hand gestured to Nathan and he let the lube fall into her palm. She moaned when Sam crooked his fingers inside of her and Nathan pressed against her back, mouthing her neck.

Nathan rested one of his hands on her chest, trailing down over her stomach, feeling it twitch under his hand at Sam’s ministrations. His other hand he trailed down her back and to where Sam had his fingers buried in her.

Sam caught Nathan’s eye over Elena’s shoulder, before leaning forward. Their lips met halfway. Wetly, their tongues slid together and Nathan almost forgot that Elena had taken both her hands off of them until Sam’s tongue faltered and he moaned into his mouth.

“Fuck, Elena,” Sam said breathlessly. 

Nathan rubbed his own hard cock against the small of Elena’s back at the pleasure in Sam’s voice.  
Sam moaned again as Elena moved her fingers inside of him and one of his hands caught Nathan’s on Elena’s waist, squeezing. Both his and Elena’s breath was hitching with every crook of the others fingers.

“Can you two hurry?”, Nathan groaned. Both of his hands roamed over their bodies impatiently. 

They chuckled lightly. Sam caught his mouth again and Elena took the chance to bite at Sam’s collarbone while they kissed. Then she pulled her fingers free.

Nathan reluctantly moved back from them when Elena pushed at them to lay down. She pulled Sam down after her to lie on top of her. At her nod, Nathan pressed himself against Sam’s back, dropping kisses along Sam’s shoulder and spine, making him sigh in answer. He rolled the condom he had swiped from their essentials over Sam’s cock. Elena wrapped her legs around Sam’s waist and pulled him in when Nathan was done. 

From his place behind them, Nathan couldn’t see what they were doing but he watched Elena’s face when she guided Sam into her. Then they both moaned. Nathan settled his own cock against Sam’s hole, pushing into the slick channel once his brother had bottomed out.

“Fuck,” Sam muttered. Both of Elena’s hands settled on the sides of his face and she pulled him down, kissing him and distracting him from the penetration. Nathan had been in his place before, his lovers pressed against his front and back. It could be overwhelming, to take and be taken at the same time.

They didn’t move for a moment, each letting the other get used to the intrusion. The air inside the tent was thick with the scent of sex, hot with the warmth of three bodies. Nathan didn’t want to part from them to open the tent’s flap.

“You ok?”, Elena whispered against Sam’s mouth. Nathan wouldn’t have heard her if he weren’t pressed along Sam’s back. The back of Sam’s head moved in a nod.

“Yeah, you?”

At both their affirmations Nathan pulled back and thrusted back in, pushing Sam into Elena. They gasped and Sam pushed backwards as Nathan pulled out again, chasing Nathan’s cock. It was possibly, the hottest thing that Nathan had ever seen, soon replaced by the way Elena arched her back when Sam thrusted back into her and the look of pleasure on her face. Her mouth hang open and her hands joined Nathan’s on Sam’s waist. One of Nathan’s hands caught her underneath the knee, spreading her open and making her cry out as Sam moved into her just right. 

Nathan’s own mouth hung open as he sucked air into his lungs, panting at the sensation of tightness that was Sam squeezing down around his cock. Elena’s other heel brushed over his side.

Sam cried out when Nathan managed to stroke his cock over his spot and Elena moaned when Nathan slid his hand between their bellies to rub his thumb against her clit.

Their moans and gasps filled the air and Nathan found his rhythm quicken. Elena’s hands tightened on Sam’s waist, her thighs tensed as Sam pushed back and forth between them. Nathan wished that he could watch both their faces.

“Fuck,” Sam muttered when he came, trapped between the two sensations. He thrusted erratically into Elena and Nathan caught her eyes. Her mouth hung open as she moaned. Nathan held her gaze when he tipped her over the edge soon after, rubbing her clit. 

Then he placed both hands on Sam’s waist, using the leverage to chase his own release. 

“Come on, Nate,” Elena panted. Her hands were wrapped around Sam who had slumped on top of her and was moaning softly as Nathan pounded into him. Then Sam moved his legs a little farther apart, canting his hips up and bowing his back, letting Nathan slip a little deeper into him again.

Nathan groaned and thrusted in as deep as he could as Sam squeezed down around him again, spilling into him.

Elena patted his hand. He felt as if he had run a marathon and Sam hissed when he carefully pulled out of him.

“Sorry,” Nathan muttered and Sam grunted in reply, lips occupied by Elena’s. 

An easy silence settled over them as they laid down against each other. Sam lid off the condom and tied it off before placing it into their little garbage bag that was just the tent’s exit, now a little more squashed after feet as kicked it into a corner.

It was cozy, the way they were pressed together again, sweat slowly drying on their skin and breaths evening out. Against Sam’s belly, Nathan held Elena’s hand. The sun shone into the tent and after a moment, Elena dis-tangled herself to open the tent’s flap, letting a breeze into their little space.

“So, what do you guys think about going for another swim?” Elena said.


End file.
